The present invention generally relates to sound or noise suppression, and more particularly to attenuate cooling system noise pertaining to air cooled internal combustion engines.
Air cooled internal combustion engines are used to power outdoor equipment for a variety of applications including riding mowers, tractors, and others. Fans (sometimes referred to as “blowers”) used in engine cooling systems may be a source of noise.
A noise suppression system for an engine is desirable.